


GUESS WHO | No Happy Ending 2017

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Guess who, M/M, NHE2017, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding





	GUESS WHO | No Happy Ending 2017

  

 

 We know everyone's eager to find out who wrote the angsty fics for this round!  
But before that, let's match up the 27 stories with the 26 authors listed below.  
In addition, try to figure out who wrote 2 fics for this round.

 

 

##  [No Happy Ending 2017 | Masterlist ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NHE2017/works)

 

 

List of authors:

[ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)

[amaxingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingly/pseuds/amaxingly)

[baekdsooshi](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1559050)

[carereren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carereren/pseuds/carereren)

[cecaniah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah)

[clandestine_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo)

[coldplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplay/pseuds/coldplay)

[crossingtheboundary](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/795509)

[DreAMYzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreAMYzing/pseuds/DreAMYzing)

[invective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invective/pseuds/invective)

[JPXFRD614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614/pseuds/JPXFRD614)

[kumo_is_kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo)

[kunehonim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim)

| 

[lalulalido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LALULALIDO/pseuds/LALULALIDO)

[Love_U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U)

[lovelyairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi)

[messedreveries](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/983562)

[niruesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie)

[ohdyoskai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/ohdyoskai)

[Olympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympianlove/pseuds/Olympianlove)

[saemriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel)

[SilentStudies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies)

[thecatbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatbiscuit/pseuds/thecatbiscuit)

[TremblingHandsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting)

[unfinishedpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages)

[verynotconcise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verynotconcise/pseuds/verynotconcise)  
  
---|---  
  
 

Leave your guesses on the comment section below. Don't be shy! Let's all have fun! 

You may also leave messages to the authors.

 


End file.
